


Ángel Mío

by Dae_monium



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dae_monium/pseuds/Dae_monium
Summary: ❝En la balanza de vida, la mía vale por mucho más que la tuya❞.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne
Kudos: 2





	Ángel Mío

Bendita expresión divina que presentas ante mi. Tu mirada angelical, cristalizada y humedecida por lágrimas; cristalinos rocíos que se deslizan por tu piel. Lívida tez, aterciopelada al tacto y adornada con el latente color rosáceo en tus pómulos. Figura magistral, delicado cuerpo, frágil, demasiado diría yo.

Cuestiono si soy realmente digno de llevar conmigo tal majestuoso recuerdo por el resto de mis días; cuestiono también si debería sostener en mis brazos tu cuerpo y tu vida misma.

Invito a que me concedas un último baile, una última y agraciada pieza. Anhelo con fervor que te apiades de mi y concedas mi deseo. Permíteme hacerte feliz y recrudece la estrepitosa vulnerabilidad que me carcome el alma. Una vez más, solamente una.

Dulce melodía en mis pensamientos, ritmo sosegado que guía mis pasos y a la vez yo guío los tuyos.

A cada agraciado movimiento, un adorado recuerdo hacía presencia; tormentosas remembranzas recogidas a lo largo del tiempo que he pasado contigo.

Aquella inocente sonrisa y tu dulce mirar. Valiente fuiste aquella vez y me es difícil de olvidar.

Te acercaste de manera cautelosa, acunaste mi rostro entre tus pequeñas manos y susurraste el mensaje de tu corazón; descarada fuiste también, pues, aprovechaste de mi desconcierto para asaltar mis labios.

Despertaste en mí el deseo de maltratar la piel de tu cuello, pero fue fugaz, se desvaneció tan pronto vi como tus pómulos ganaban color. Venturosoo me sentí de apreciar tu belleza.

Siempre hay una primera vez para todo y fuera de todo ideal mío, te otorgué una oportunidad más de vida.

Me estremezco a tu llamado, acaricias mi rostro con tal cariño que me recrimino inmediatamente todo error que he cometido a lo largo de mi miserable vida. Sí, totalmente miserable.

Si eres un ángel por qué te convertiste en perdición. Me arrebaste el aliento, no una ni dos veces, lo volviste un hábito; un martirio.

No entiendo estos sentimientos, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado no logro comprender la marea inquieta que se revuelve en mi pecho.

Me estaba volviendo débil, mi orgullo se veía golpeado, todo por tu aparición.

Detente, no vuelvas a llamarme.

Descarada, dame un respiro.

Pasé noches en vela, quería buscar una solución pero la imagen divina de tu persona impedía mi cometido. Enloquecí, estaba perdiendo esta gran batalla, pero mi orgullo me privaba de la rendición.

Cuando creí que mi último atisbo de racionalidad, el cual pendía de un fino hilo llamado cordura, estaba por sumergirse en el abismo de la demencia; encontré la solución. Vida por vida.

Nuevamente llamas a mi nombre y antes que reclame con ira, tu embriagante aroma me hace perder la noción; canela y vainilla, dúo olfativo irresistible. Notas melosas bañadas por un tercer aroma, sangre.

Una última petición emerge de tus labios y cumplo su carnal deseo con los míos.

Un último suspiro, una última mirada y un «te amo» final.

De saber que tu partida desgarraría vilmente mi alma, te habría otorgado el sueño eterno a nuestro primer encuentro.

Me tomo el privilegio de acariciar tu cabello, enredando mis dedos entre cada uno de tus rizos. Abrazo tu cuerpo como si no hubiera un mañana, de todas maneras no lo habrá para mi.

Abre tus alas mi pequeño ángel.

Emprende vuelo hacia el paraíso, aleja tu pura alma del pecado, de la maldad, de mi.

Bienhadado sea quien te reciba en los cielos y se deleite con tu majestuosidad, ve y reina, deleita a todos y haz que sientan envidia de la belleza que posees.

Observa desde lo alto que en este preciso instante ya estoy pagando por mis decisiones.

Observa desde lo alto, mi amada Charlotte, que por primera vez en años, mi sonrisa no se convertirá en más que un vestigio lejano.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, hola!
> 
> ¿Has leido ya este pequeño escrito en Wattpad bajo el perfil de AngxO3? ¡Sí! Soy su autora y decidí publicarlo aquí.
> 
> Una pequeña aclaración antes de que se armen líos de que alguien haya robado el trabajo y demás, bien saben ustedes.
> 
> Es corto, sí, pero fue una idea que estaba matándome y se me hizo necesario plasmarla en palabras. Realmente me divertí mucho escribiéndola.
> 
> ¿Futuros escritos? Es algo que realmente estoy considerando.


End file.
